Lapis Lazuli
by Evarisa Noble
Summary: "No. You're not Bells. Now tell me what you've done to her and what you are." He growled again as his form started to shake. Aww shit. What now? Fuck. "Jacob you're starting to scare me… What are you on about? And why are you shaking?" Yup, I decided to play the innocent act. What can a girl do? BellaOCxDamon plus a little of Paul and Klaus!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Timeline changed. In TTS the pack is already full and developed but we start at the beginning of Twilight. TVD follows after 4x0 but the story line may alter. All respects go to the rightful owners, anything you don't recognise is mine. R+R lovelies xoxo**

Well what can I say? I'm pretending to be a 17 year old girl that is just about to start her first day at Forks high. The reality? Yeah, none of that is true.

I'm sitting in this truck – my dear brother would laugh at me and wonder how someone got me into this thing, it would've had to be done kicking and screaming – I smile at the memory, sitting here and thinking how to do this. With one more deep breath and a mental prep reminding myself to allow the spell to do its thing, I step outside and push the truck door shut. Boy this is going to be one awkward morning.

To my surprise the morning wasn't so bad. Yeah, I got hit on by some horny teen, stared at plenty and could practically feel all the whispers but the spell let me ignore that. Now sitting at a round table in the crowded cafeteria didn't even make my throat itch. My senses may be dulled but they're still there and the moment that door opened, they went hay wire.

"Who're they?" I asked the girl opposite me, I think her name was Jessica but it's not like I really needed to remember.

"Oh. That's Edward and Emmet Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with and his wife." She said under her breath

O-Oh, they never told me that there would be Cold Ones here. I did not sign up for this, they could easily blow my cover.. ah but then again I could have them help me.. a somewhat sinister smile perks in the corners on my thin lips before disappearing. This might be easier done that we thought.

"They are… very nice-looking." I tried to build on my awkward girl façade, from previous experience I know people find it hard to come to terms with their beauty. Stupid witch had to create an abomination.

"Yes!" The girl agreed with a giggle. God, I'm stuck asking a groupie for information, save us all. "They're all together though – Emmet and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they all Live together."

And she believed, never once questioning, that? Wow.

The conversation followed about the Cullens for the next few minutes without any more input from me, I was trying to decide whether I should call my twin and let him know about the change of plans. Maybe call for back up? No, that could cause unneeded ruckus. Hmm... What should I do, if anything?

The rest of the day went on, not much happened; well, not much until my last class: biology. The moment I went into the class I knew something was going to happen funny thing is, I didn't know what until the stupid ass teacher told me to sit next to pretty boy cool. Don't get me wrong, I don't have a problem with in, but it might give me away when the leech can't control its thirst. Oh boy, with a heavy mental sigh and a panicked glance towards the groupie from lunch period, I sat down mentally reinforcing the spell.

With the smug smile on the inside I saw the kid move further away from me, nearly falling of the seat. If it wasn't for the fact that I need to help the twin, I'd be laughing my head off by now. The rest of the lesson went by pretty much the same as the morning. Boring.

I still don't understand why we can't just go to Volterra and snatch a Cold One from Aro. I'm sure he wouldn't mind.

The drive home was so long. To say that this red piece of crap was slow would be an understatement. By the time I actually crossed the town and got home, half an hour has passed. But never mind that, I mind the fact that my nose itches from the stench coming from down the road. A black jeep pulled into 'our' drive right after me and almost automatically Charlie came out of the house.

"Ah Billy! How're you, my friend? And Jacob!" shots Charlie as he walks down the stairs and waits till the younger man places the older one in his wheelchair, then engulfs the old man in a tight hug.

The young tan man went to close the door just as a breeze picked up his scent and blew my way. Shape Shifter? Interesting. Another new development. By the shape and size of his body, I feel like I should call him a man; the height of his frame and the size of those muscles trying to push through that tan skin… then again the moment I set my eyes on that face, or shall I say baby face, the thought of calling or doing anything to the boy flew out of the window. He was maybe 16, 17 at best and the shift took his childhood away.

It's sad almost, how he was sucked into this world by a force that he had no power over what so ever. Almost.

"Charlie!" cried Billy as the two men let go, "It's been a while. I brought Sue's chips, we should eat those before they get cold. Leave the kids to talk." He suggested, gesturing between myself and the shifter. The kids? Please, I was here before some witch made everyone think he was the son of god.

The two men went inside, with the help of the shifter as our house didn't exactly have wheelchair access. The boy turned to face me and came at me so fast to hug me that I couldn't retaliate without showing what I was.

"Bells! How've you been? I haven't seen you in so-" he started all excited then stopped and dropped me back on the floor. "You're not Bells. Where is she?!" he growled.

Can I just say that my spell wasn't supposed to allow this? Yeah, just wanted to make that clear. Though it is probably my fault…

"Er… What do you mean Jacob? I'm right here…" I answer uncertain, hoping that he will accept that this Bells changed scent; using a different shampoo or something.

"No. You're not Bells. Now tell me what you've done to her and what you are." He growled again as his form started to shake.

Aww shit. What now? Fuck.

"Jacob you're starting to scare me… What are you on about? And why are you shaking?" Yup, I decided to play the innocent act. What can a girl do?

By the time the words left my mouth the boy was shaking so badly I took a few steps back and heard some rustling in the bushes before a few more men run out.

"Jake! Calm down! NOW!" shots one of them, the bigger and old one, an actual man not a boy undercover. There was a sense of authority laced with his somewhat deep voice.

"No Sam! Can't you see that it's not Bella? That it's not HUMAN?" Jacob screeched throwing his arm around like he's cray-cray.

"Someone grab him! Take him to Emily's." shouted the same guy ordering the rest, clearly alpha. Correction, _playing_ Alpha, shape-shifters don't run in packs under authority.

The two tallest of the dozen half naked boys dragged Jacob away towards the woods easily. Silence filled the air, how could Charlie not hear this? A few moments flew by unnoticed before the alpha turned towards me.

"Get in the truck, you're coming with us."

Without any further ado I was dragged into MY OWN truck and driven to the reservation. I can already tell that I like their attitudes, just not towards me. A little more respect would've been appreciated if you ask me. The tension in the truck was so thick you could hang a knife on it. It didn't ease up as we neared a desolated yet beautiful wood house, it just seemed to grow and grow until we pulled to a stop.

Out in front of the house I could see Jacob and the two other men standing there, waiting. This all seemed a bit too formal, as if they would be a threat to me. God even 'Vampire' Royalty wasn't a threat to me, why would a bunch of mutts be? What I won't do for the twin. He owns me big. Huge.

I have got to say though; one of the two men beside Jacob was something else entirely. His tan skin had that little more glow to it, a little more colour. His tall frame and lean but firm muscles seemed to call out, calling and whispering want, desire to be touched. His very dark, short, glossy hair naturally spiked up, perfectly matching his skin and body. And last but not least his eyes… brown with the flakes of gold in the inside… I couldn't look away.

Suddenly I was being manhandled out of MY truck. What The Fuck? Someone remind me why I'm not ripping these mutts to shreds? The alpha dragged me into the house, hastily passing by , and threw me onto the couch. The rest of the boys followed closely behind, coming to a short stop before the alpha and scattering around the room.

"Talk." The alpha barked the command.

Barked? Haha? No? Okay. I tried.

I muffed a chuckle and stared at him with my best scared expression. I don't really know how to look scared. "Talk about what? I don't even know who the hell you are!" I said raising my voice; I could imagine a normal human would start to get frustrated by this point.

"How dare you! Talk bitch." Snarled a voice to my left, I abruptly turned my head toward the feminine tone laced with venom.

My eyes landed on a tanned girl with short-ish hair. "Honey, we both know that I'm not the bitch in this room." I answered looking her in the eyes sternly.

Understanding shown through her eyes before anger peeked though. Before I knew it had his arms around her waist and was holding her in place while glaring at me. Boohoo, so there is something going on between those two… I raised my hand in a 'what did I do?' manner and turned back towards the alpha.

"What are you? Who are you? And why are you here?" He asked, must've figured asking questions might be a better option.

"I'm human? I am me, and I'm here because you dragged me inside this house after kidnapping me and stealing my truck." I answered. I couldn't help but chuckle mentally, this is going to drive him crazy.

The alpha looked at me as if to say 'you're really going to try that?' and sighed sitting down in the arm chair across from me. "I'm gonna ask again What are you? Who are you? And why are you here."

I started to answer exactly the same before I was cut off by , "Speak the truth Bitch!" he shouted before leaping across the end of the sofa and his palm landing shot of my cheek, leaving rather deep, three scrathes.

Motherfucker.

I looked at the alpha shocked. I was in so much shock I couldn't even feel the pain or the blood trickling down right now. WHAT THE FUCK. Just. Happened.

Everyone stayed stuck, motionless. Probably shocked too. For a few moments, even a human would be able to hear their speeding heat beats. Next thing I know, TDH was being pulled off the sofa and taken outside the door before I could blink.

"What the fuck." I said standing up and following the trio into the back yard. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" I shout at TDH, getting in his face.

"Bella stand back. Now!" shouted the alpha, "You could get hurt!" he shouted again as he tries to pull me back.

Eventually I let him, not before I slap TDH and then the alpha throws me back just as TDH explodes into a wolf, his paws flew inches before my face. Thank fuck for fast healing! Somewhere in the small space of what happened, my cheek healed, leaving only a trail on blood. I was dragged into the house again; I couldn't be bothered to fight them right now.

An hour or so passed before the rest of the pack came back in and the alpha smashed the door closed.

"Who the fuck are you." He stated looking at me.

"Isabella Marie Swan. We can play this game all day but I think Charlie might get a little worried." I answer, letting a little of my normal humour into my voice.

"Answer or I'll rip your throat out… with my teeth." Said from the far corner of the room.

I chuckled, the pup actually thought he could do some damage. "Really now?" I ask back amused. "I don't think that STI filled mouth is going anywhere near me, pup."

Shock and unbelief flew across his face so bristly that I nearly missed it, before replacing with rage which made me smirk. "What? Didn't think I know? I can smell those two traps still on you from last night. Or the one, the night before."

"Answer." Spoke the alpha sternly again, silencing TDH with one look.

"Again. I don't think so. I don't feel like telling you and you can't make me."

"Oh yes we can. Let me just call some friends over." He said while taking out his phone and walking over to the corner to speak.

I didn't bother listening to the whole conversation; I already knew what type of friends he was talking about. He snapped the phone shut and about two minutes later the back door opened.

Cold Ones.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

_I didn't bother listening to the whole conversation; I already knew what type of friends he was talking about. He snapped the phone shut and about two minutes later the back door opened._

_Cold Ones._

"Hello Sam." Said the doctor and shock hands with the alpha. A look of understanding passed on all the new faces before the doctor turned towards me. "So, little one, are you going to tell us what you are."

"No." I answer sternly and turn toward the alpha, "You really thing that a bunch of abominations is going to scare me?"

"We're vampires not abominations." A voice said with a southern drawl calmly, I felt a wave a terror trying to pierce my bobble. Empath?

"To me you are. The first one of you made was a spell gone wrong." I say dismissively, sinking back into the sofa.

A look was shared between the ice cubes as well as the wolves. "Who are-" the alpha was starting to ask again before his voice was cut off by my phone.

The amazing Cherry Bomb is pouring out of my phone when I answer. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" I ask.

"Just calling to check up on you. Is everything going according to plan?" A deep voice asked, concern evident.

"Of course."

"Good. Er.. a… how're you…?"

"Ah for god's sake, spit it out already Nicklaus." I say a little irritated, I don't have time for this right now.

"I don't need a Cold One anymore, I need you to come back. This have turned out worse than expected… I need you here, you can't stay there."

"What seems to be such a problem."

"Remember Our sisters lover from the old word? How he was one of the-"

"Yes. Yes I remember. I get it. I'll call later." I say and hang up. I have way too many eager ears listening; they don't need to know any of this.

"Who are-"

"Oh For god's sake! My name is Sapphire." I say standing up, dusting myself off, "I'm going to need one of you to come with me, any one feel like an adventure? TDH?" I ask looking around, stopping to look at TDH for a little longer. Why not? A little company never hurt, even if he hit me; being as we are, you learn to more on quickly.

"What are you? And no one is going to go with you anywhere! You're staying here and explaining. What was that about?" TDH rapidly fired at me, shuffling so close to me that I nearly fell back onto the sofa, nearly.

"It's a bit rude that I don't know your name TDH." I answered.

"Paul. Now answer those questions and why are you calling me TDH?"

Paul. The name suited him just fine. Short and simple but would sound great being moaned… mhmm I might just have some fun while I'm here.

"Tall, dark and handsome."

"What?" he asks confused, clearly not expecting those words to come out of my mouth.

"Tall, dark and handsome. That's what TDH stands for, pardon me for not being a little bit more original." I look at him through my lashes and bite my lip – or more like what little bit of lip this spell lets me.

Pauls confusion evades and a cocky expression takes its place, a smirk falls on his lips and his eyes glaze over with an emotion close to lust. Lust? For this illusion? Urgh, ew.

Inlusio et evarade.

I feel the spell disappear and my normal looks come forward at the simple thought a collective gasp fills the room. Paying back attention to Paul, the only emotion in his almost black eyes is desire, a primal want. That's what I thought b.

"Cool it boy, you might get a problem." I whisper leaning forwards in his ear, hastily biting his ear lobe.

"Paul." A growl warning floats from the alpha, I sit back to enjoy the show as the same time that my phone vibrates. I leave it unchecked.

TDH or shall I say Paul, shakes his head and moves to stand behind the alpha again, but this time the smirk stays in place. His eyes almost whisper 'I'll get you back for that one' and with this one, I might just like the game of cat and mouse.

I feel the eyes of the alpha burning holes in the side of my face as my eyes have followed the beta wolf. "Ah, Fine. I'll answer your damn questions, you have three."

The alpha looks to the single ice cube for a moment and nods, interesting to say the least. Why would the alpha let the cube talk for him? There must be something there.

"What… type of… a being are you?" sang the obnoxious voice of the leech.

"Good choice of words," I praised, "Hmm… I'm a vampire hybrid." As if.

A new kind of hatred filled the shifters eyes but there was also confusion surfacing below. "No you're not." Said one of the shifters bunch. Young one.

"Yes I am. Boy you'd be stupid to think that you and the cubes are the only supernatural thing out there."

Silence filled the air yet again. Each of them is probably trying to comprehend what I just said, by the looks of it they didn't realise how big the world actually is. Big mistake. They should really take more to learning history and myths. Simply because what's a human myth is usually real, just hidden and forgotten.

The ginger cube started to open his mouth when one of the shifters broke in, "The Cubes?" he asked confused, the same young one. "And hybrid?"

I actually chuckled on that one, I tend to forget that no everyone is in on the name. "It's an inside joke, the Cold Ones are also known as OC's but to us they're so cold that we call them ice cubes. The name fits perfectly; extremely cold, hard as rock and very… shall I say enchanting to humans. When you get some ice, check it out, you'll see what I mean. And hybrid… the same principle as the cars, a twist of both to make the best. Vampire and werewolf the ultimate power."

The younger ones broke down trying to sniff a laugh, I smiled. At least I'm still a little funny. It takes some humour to live through all the shit that happens in life, especially with my kind of family and my kind of life. Even one of the cubes smirked, the bigger bear-like one. Maybe some of them are okay, I shouldn't really judge them for being cubes… what is that? Racist? Haha.

"Well, okay then. What types of things are out there? How can you be two things? If you were like us we'd know, or like them…" this time the alpha asked.

"Depends where you look and how hard you want to see… Vampires, werewolves, witches, cold ones, ghosts, demons… shifters. The general rules is that if it's a human myth then it probably exists." I answered nonchalantly, I've seen it all too many times.

The room filled with cries of "Demons?", "Ghosts?" and so on, one particular call caught my attention as well as the fact that my phone yet again vibrated. Can't people be more pacient?

"What do you mean shifters?"

"I mean you." I pointed to the clan of tanned men and one bitch.

"No, we're werewolves." Said the same person, I think it was Jacob but I can't be too sure, I'm not really paying that much attention.

"You wouldn't be able to stand there and order me around, or shall I say try to order me around, if you were a werewolf."

"Why?"

"I think that's a bed time story for another time." I cut shortly; I won't have them knowing too much too soon. In the end it's my game, and they're my pawns to play with.

"Why aren't you like us? We're vampires."

"Well you see doc. I'm a vampire, and you simply are not. I'm an original vampire, the kind created by the original witch. Your kind was created during the whole 'Jesus' stage, funny as it sounds it was that same witch that became the first Cold One. He is dead now. Dead dead." I honestly answered the 'father' Cullen. Why not? They might as well open their own eyes for the time being, I might kill them later. Who knows.

"Are you trying to say that Christianity is a scam and that they," pointing to the Cullens, "aren't actually vampires when in fact they drink blood…?" asked the shifter that helped Paul take Jacob away earlier.

"I'm saying that 'Jesus' was a cray-cray witch that wanted power and used human naivety to get it, I'm not saying Anything bad about God," I say sternly, glancing upwards quickly, "As for them, Jesus wanted to become stronger, he couldn't become a vampire because his witch powers would be taken away so he tried to create something that let he be both. Clearly it didn't work, seeing as he is dead and all. The outcome of his experiment resulted in his companions killing him for blood. The creation was a lot stronger and harder to kill than human or even some vampires, but with that came a price: the visual differences, no heartbeat, the stench and bloodlust. We don't like to be associated with the cubes. The portrait us in a bad light."

The room hummed in understanding, before the doc stepped in again, "How is it that you know this when our roy… our kind doesn't?" he asked after correcting himself.

Do you really think that I don't know about Aro and Co? "Royalties? Hah." I scoff, they wish. "You mean Volturri? We didn't want them to know before, they were made to forget."

"How?"

"Well aren't you a curious one." I chuckle.

"What have you done to Bella?" demanded Jacob coming forward.

"I haven't done anything to her. She never existed. At least not as you think." They all think that she was a human, a real person. No.

"Explain."

"She is me, as I am her. That's all you need to know." I explain and I didn't even get a thank you, just a growl and a slam of the door on his way out. Someone's pms'ing.

Quick footsteps fill my ears and a familiar scent flows to my nostrils.251 miles away and coming. Should be here in about 4 minutes. I wonder when they'll notice that we're going to have a visitor? Let's see.

"Well I've answered a lot more questions than I planned on… now, food, any one got any food?" I ask, clasp my hand together and stand up, looking around for food.

A swoosh and I was being pinned to the far wall by the doctor, "We don't eat humans around here. I'm afraid you can't have a meal." I he said coldly looking me straight in the eyes as I pretend to struggle.

I should honestly get a Teen Choice Award or something, a Nobel Prize, this acting is a talent.

I abruptly stop and smile. A real, sinister, vampire smile. My hand falls onto Doc's extended arm, slowly wrapping around and applying pressure. More and more, up until the Doc's face twists in pain and a shattering sound makes a presence.

"You wouldn't be able to stop me if I wanted to feed Doc. Trust me, you don't want me on your bad side." I let go of his broken arm, pushed him away and dusted myself off. "Anyhow I was talking about… pancakes, yes I feel like pancakes… pancakes with nutella. You got the ingredients alpha?"

"Why would you cook? Its not like you can eat or anything?" Asked Paul moving closer to me.

"Why would I ask if you got the stuff if I couldn't eat it when it's done? I'm not that nice to start cooking for ya'll." I say looking around, "Can we eat something? I'm actually really hungry."

"We haven't finished with the questions."

"Yes, you have." A new voice interrupted, coming from a person leaning against the banister and looking through the open front door. Ah so here he is, I'm surprised that they didn't notice. They really do portrait us in a bad light.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Please just remember that I do not wish to offend anybody with anything that is said in this story, don't be offended. Also the latin words might be wrong, I'm going off of google translate here so bear with. I hope you like it, any comments/suggestions are welcome. Love ya'll, E xoxo**

_Previously:_

"_We haven't finished with the questions."_

"_Yes, you have." A new voice interrupted, coming from a person stepping through the front door. Ah so here he is, I'm surprised that they didn't notice. They really do portrait us in a bad light._

My twin smirked in all his infamous glory, slightly tilting his head down and looking through his lashes. Intimidating much? Yup, usually. I ran towards him, jumping on him to give him a hug. Even to the cubes, my speed was nothing but a blur.

"I've missed you." I whispered into his ear.

Yes, my twin can be a twat… okay, a twat can be an understatement. But he was always there for me as I've been for him; we have a bond that won't ever be broken. In the end of all things, family is always there and they are what makes hell worth living through.

"I've missed you too Saf." He whispered back in his thick English accent, hugging me tighter, one hand firmly on my back and the other smoothing down my hair in a comforting manner. I may seem more powerful when it comes down to 'gifts' and blood, but I'll always need my big brother. "I-" He started to say before I felt myself being ripped away.

One of the cubes pulled me off and was dragging me inside the house again, I reached out to Nick and our fingertips only brushed as he tried to grab me, he made a move to follow but I shook my head no.

"Sit!" The leech that grabbed me spat. The ginger one.

"I'd let her go if I were you, mate." Warned Nick through the open door, his voice deadly calm but you could see the unleashing fury in his eyes.

The alpha growled and the leeches snarled. Oh hell no. "Do you want to shut up? You're irritating my ears." I snap, fiercely pulling my arms free from the leeches grip. Damn shits don't know my hearing is a lot more delicate than theirs. "Nick, please calm down." I sincerely ask my brother, silently telling him that I'll sort this out.

Nick huffs and backs away from the door slightly, "I don't see why you're putting up with this Sapphire, we could just kill them and be gone." He says, voice sing-song as if we're talking about going for ice cream not slaughtering a bunch of people.

"Kill us? Please, There is 10 wolves and 7 Cold Ones here. You stand no chance." Said Paul, chuckling at the thought of Nick's proposal.

"Oh really now? It'd be such a shame to damage that pretty face of yours." I say looking menacingly into his eyes. Terebra.

Paul dropped to his knees, clenching his head in his hands, screaming as if someone was skinning him alive. Hmm… maybe the pain was somewhat close to that, I wouldn't know.

"What have you done to him, you bitch!" Screeched the bitch, shaking to the point of phasing. Terebra.

I walked around her crouched body, that must kill, oh well. "I'm showing you the consequences of disrespecting your elders. You just shouldn't do it, your mama should've taught you better than that." Desinam.

Paul and the bitch stopped screaming, two of the shifters helped the stand up from the floor, set them on the kitchen table chairs. Both of them were still clenching their head in their hands, breathing hastily as their hearts beat irregularly.

"Incredible." Said the doctor under his breath, his eyes locked on me.

"Excuse me?"

"Your gift is closely related to Jane. If not the same but more developed." He explained.

I scoff, "No. It's not a gift. It's in my blood."

"Sapphire." Nick warns, clearly trying to remind me that they don't need to know everything.

"What are… What else are you?" whispers Paul, his breathing finally calming down.

I move towards him, wisely no-one tries to get in my way, I pull his head up with my finger lightly. Looking into his eyes, I whisper, "Wouldn't you like to know," in a soft voice.

Our stare down was so intense that I couldn't look away, his eyes seemed so simple yet so deep at the same time. Many people say that the eyes are the keys to the soul. If that is true then as cheesy as it may sound, Paul's soul is beautiful. Deep down its hidden, covered by many masks and lost within dead ends. So mysterious and almost tragic.

Someone cleared their throat, bringing me back from his spell only to realise that Paul and I have gotten a lot closer. His hand was resting on my cheek and our breaths were mingling together, our lips nearly touching, I could feel the heat coming off him… it was intoxicating. I abruptly pulled back, making my way back over to the couch and plopping down tiredly.

"First you wanna kill her and now you wanna fuck her. Really Paul? It's not even alive!" Shouted Jacob, roughly pushing a standing Paul.

When did he even come back?

Paul started to shake, his mood doing a 180, "Shut up Jacob!" He shouts.

The next few things happen in a blur. One second Paul is lifting his fist to aim it at Jacob; at the same time there is me, mildly irritated that a mutt would dare to insult my honour like that, in the middle of deciding which spell to use to punish him. And then next second, I see Jacob on the floor in a pool of his own blood with a thorn sticking out of his stomach, desperately trying to catch air.

"You will not disrespect my sisters' honour like that. OR the punishment will be worse and a lot longer, mutt." Carried a deadly voice from a seething hybrid as Nik walks back to the door.

The tan men all quickly shuffled to help the mutt. All but Paul. The leeches moved as far from the blood as they can, wimps. The doctor stepped forward, a little cautious, feeling like he should help the boy. He didn't get very far. The alpha snarled and hissed at the cube in warning and he obediently moved back understanding that this is not his responsibility. The alpha swiftly pulled the thorn out trying to cause as less of a pain as possible, allowing the shifter to heal within minutes; well outside anyway, the inside will take a few hours.

"Well now that we're done with… whatever that was… I'm gonna get going, I have things to do." I stand and make my way towards the door.

"You're leaving already?" A unusually small voice asked from behind me. That brave young one.

I turn around, look for the source of that cute voice, "Yes, I have to get back to my family, back to my town." I look at him as his expression falls. "Why? Do you want to come with me?" I ask as my eye brow rises for a millisecond.

"Seth isn't going anywhere. Seth you are staying here." Barked the alpha clearly trying to lace authority within his voice.

Trying to alpha order a shifter? I don't think that's how it works. I mean yes he is the kids alpha but the kid isn't sired to him. What a douche.

"Do you want to come?" I ask, putting more stress on the 'you' part.

"I… I can't…" Seth answered, his eyes slightly falling on the alpha before resting on the wooden floor.

"Aww sure you can kid," I smiled and patted him on the back, I feel protective of this kid for some reason, "you can do whatever you want to. No one is going to stop you." I say reassuringly.

"Yes, they will. He isn't going anywhere with you leech!" ah and there we go again, the bitch interrupts. Does she have no sense of self-preservation what so ever? My patience is wearing thin.

I slowly turn towards her, "Leech? I beg your pardon." I let all of my years of life seek through into my voice, "You will not speak, or move, or even go for a piss without asking for permission when in my presence. Understood?"

Her face changed from anger to terror. That's what I thought bitch. You do not want to mess with me, no one's ever live through that. She backed away a few steps quickly before horror filled her eyes.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. What did I say?" I step forward, lifting my hand as I go and swiftly moving it towards her face.

"No! Please!" Seth shouted, making me stop in mid strike. "Please don't hurt her, she didn't mean to."

Hmm… I wonder what's up with that… ah siblings. I conclude after a stronger whiff of their blood. "Fine. So what is it going to be Seth?"

His handsome yet young face twisted in thought, weighting out the pros and cons probably. What I'm trying to figure out is why would he want to come with me in the first place? He knows a little about me and from what he's seen of me… if I were him, I'd want to stay the fuck away.

"Dear twin, please can we hurry. I have a council ball to attend to, and you need to be introduced to the town as a Michealson."

"Yes, I understand let be on our way now." With that said I walk out of the front door, slowly walking to my truck; in the end I still need to sort Charlie out, he has grown on me, maybe he could grow on Liz too. Shall see.

"You can't be serious to get back into that piece of-" started Nick only to be cut off by a desperate shout from inside the house.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Seth came running out of the house, followed by a not so please pack, a very angry alpha and a confused bunch of cubes.

"Are you sure? We won't be coming back. Not in this century."

"Yes." He answer certainly, "I just need to grab a few things from home… if you don't mind." He asked almost shyly.

Aww how cute can he get! "That's fine; I need to sort something out as well. Grab whatever you need and howl, I'll be there; just don't pack any clothes, only sentimental items. Anything else we'll get you when we get home." And with a quick nod he was gone.

"How?" was the only thing that came out of the alphas mouth, and then went back to being pressed into a thin line.

"Simple, he felt a stronger bond towards me than to you, it overrides a fake alpha order." I shrugged, I don't really understand the circumstance myself yet. A quick spell and they're all looking into my eyes, "You will remember everything, but you will not be able to share anything from today. Ever." I compel the little gathering. They repeat what I say and carry on standing, scattered around the front of the house.

A bout a half an hour later, everything was sorted. Charlie was coming to Mystic Falls with us, he knew as much as he needed to know. He freaked out at first when I told him about Bella, the man tried to stab me for god's sake… but when I explained everything, he was sort of glad – glad that he wasn't in fact tied to Renee in anyway. I felt a little bad for him, having his heart broken by such a reckless and stupid woman; I couldn't relate that much, I've never had my heart broken. Thank god for that. He decided that he doesn't want to stay in forks with a bunch of cubes and that he will come with us. After that I asked him to pack the necessities and sentimental items and then transferred them to the Michealson Mansion. The only other thing that needed to be done was me.

I really needed a change of clothes, these 'awkward girl' style really wasn't my thing. Ut appetat animus agrere. Along with the spell I imagined how I wanted to look. Seconds later it happened. I was now dressed in skin tight black jeans, tight black bodysuit with a heart shaped neckline, a black leather jacket, suede black heels and a brown tote back. The whole outfit went nicely with my long blonde wavy hair and suited perfectly with my personality. I look like sex on legs. Yeah, I'm cocky. What is anyone gonna do about it?

Next, a howl sounded in the air. Seth was ready and waiting with a medium sized sports bag hanging off his shoulder outside a small wooden house. He blushed and complemented me on my new look, how cute he is, I felt like hugging him to death. After transporting his bag to our house, arranging a flight and agreeing with Nick that he will run home to get there before us. He wanted to make sure that everything will be ready for us. Seth and I will be stopping on the way for some shopping, a quick snack, making us just in time for the ball at 8pm. Charlie will take the plane and arrive tomorrow.

A smirk falls on my lips as Seth and I depart from Washington, Mystic Falls here I come. You better be ready.


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously: _

…_.Seth and I will be stopping on the way for some shopping, a quick snack, making us just in time for the ball at 8pm. Charlie will take the plane and arrive tomorrow._

_A smirk falls on my lips as Seth and I depart from Washington, Mystic Falls here I come. You better be ready._

Okay so the shopping and eating part of my plan didn't really go as expected. We decided to stop in Chicago as it wasn't that far off of our route and I really wanted to shop, which I ended up doing till 8… yeah… I was supposed to be at the ball at 8…. Though in my defence I found an amazing dress to wear – a white strapless corset and a black high-low chiffon bottom that does down to my ankles – I've paired it with simple black heels and white envelope clutch; leaving my hair in a messy bun atop of my head.

It's now half past 8 and Seth and I are driving my Porsche down the drive way to our new home. I have to admit, Nik has a great taste, this house is B-E-A-Utiful.

"This is it." I say pulling the car to a stop at the bottom of the stairs and smile at Seth.

I don't know the kid for more than 24 hours and I already feel like he is part of the family. I really need to look into that when I get the chance.

Seth blew out a nervous breath, "Okay." He said, playing with the 'oh shit' handle.

"Honey," I've already been talking to him like he is my child throughout the journey, "It'll be okay, you look dashing if I may say so." I winked at him, trying to boost his mood a little.

I was speaking the honest truth. The boy might be only 15, but the shifter genes made him look at least 18 if not 19, not to mention his natural beauty; I can already tell what a heartbreaker he will be in a few years. I picked out a dark steel suit with a black dress shirt and black dress shoes for him. If not for the fact that he is now part of the family and a jail bait, I myself would take a bite. So cute and handsome!

Before he could reply or get rid of that blush, our doors were open by the servants, "Good Evening Sir, my lady." The two servants said together while helping us out.

I left the keys in the ignition. "C'mon Seth. Let's make a badass entrance." I said waiting for him to come around the car.

He extended his arm for me, which I kindly took. We made our way up the stairs and the door was swiftly open for us. "Welcome to the Michealsons' ball, enjoy your evening sir, my lady." Said another servant, whom was standing right by the entrance in the hall while taking our jackets.

The hall was swarming with people, I didn't even get a good look at the type of food this town has now before Nik's booming voice filled the hallway. Automatically making everyone stop their conversations and turn to look at Seth and I for a few moments before carrying on.

"Finally, you made it." He said while pulling me into an embrace. Letting go he kissed each of my cheeks and stepped away. "You too Seth." He said before pulling Seth into a 'manly' hug.

Well, I'm shell shocked.

Nik. Nicklaus. Nicklaus Michealson does not accept people this easily. He doesn't accept people, period. He does not even embrace his own brothers. What is going on! I'm going to get to the bottom of this, even if I need to contact my mother. She won't want to cooperate, seeing as apparently she is dead dead this time and the witch community aren't my greatest fans… I'm probably on their 'To Kill' list – if they have one and I'm pretty sure they do -, hopefully somewhere in the top 5, if I'm anywhere below that I'm going to have to work on my reputation… I'll work something out. There are always new deals to make. New spells to chant and new throats to rip.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is, the devil's advocate." A cheeky voice said, coming up from behind me, whispering into my ear, "I thought you were dead. Don't you ever dare do that to me ever again." He threatened lowly.

I spun around and squealed – yeah, I actually Squealed – and jumped into his arms. "Cola!" I shouted and some other things along the lines of 'omg' and 'holy shit'. I haven't seen this guy in forever! It's been at least a century!

"Pepsi!" he shouted back laughing as he spun us around.

"Now, Now. What about me?" asked Elijah and the second the words left his mouth I was on him.

Don't get me wrong, I love traveling on my own and discovering new places and people; but there's always that nagging feeling in the back of everyone's mind. Everyone want something, whether its love, sex or power it all ends up going in the same direction, just as all road lead to Rome. We all end up wanting to have a place we can call home. Home. It can be anything: a lover, a bunch of friends or a family. No matter where you are, as long as you're with the right people, it can become a home. That what I've got right here in my arms. Or one seventh of it anyway.

"What do you think, should I be jealous Nik?"

There is only one other person that calls my twin Nik. "Beks!" I pull her towards me, "I've missed you so much! I'm in desperate need of a girl night out, that town was so boring and the ones before too! We have so much to-"

"Would someone please tell me who this is and what the hell is going on?" a deep annoyed voice asked, interrupting me and pulling me from my bubble.

I let go of Rebekah and step slightly away, straightening my frame and looking towards the source of interruption. My eyes found themselves looking into those clear crystal blue pools, skilfully outlined by the darkest and longest lashes.

"Why don't we take this outside?" Suggested Elijah, "We don't want to draw attention to ourselves after all that has happened." He finishes his reasoning. Mhmm, a lot of shit has hit the fan in this town, I'm not sure whether I'm fortunate or unfortunate that I couldn't be here for it.

"Yes, we shall." Nick agreed, placing a hand on my back and leading outside onto the back parlour. We all stopped and faced a bunch of people; 4 vampires, 3 humans, a hybrid and a witch. I looked at each of them briefly, my eyes kept on returning to the storm brewing in those blue pools.

"Anyone care to explain?" I ask bitterly.

I really, really didn't like the whole 'save the doppelganger' thing going on in this town, what is it with the girl? Does she have three boobs or something what everyone wants her? Oh, I know all about what happened. I know how the Salvatore brothers fought for the doppelganger. It's ironic how most of my information came from a dear friend of mine that looks exactly the same as the teen standing before me. Yet somehow, I can still feel distaste toward the new born. I don't know what it is about her, I just don't like that innocent-wanna-be look in her eyes. At least the rest of us know what we are and we don't try to hide it. Not much anyway. We don't go around looking for pity and putting white hats on calling ourselves saints. With Kat being a very good friend, a sister, to me; it makes me a little bit bias towards the whole situation, in the end the teen has her hands on a guy's heart that my sister loves. Yes, Kat had wrong many times, to too many people but that come as a price to being immortal. A lot more happens in our lives and in the end we have to look out for ourselves, inevitably breaking a few people and burning bridges on the way. In this life one has to pick their battles carefully, very carefully, we're not a kind to forgive easily.

My train of thought was broken by a terrible pain in my head; someone looks like they're trying to weaken me through terebra. Bad idea. Desinam. The pain leaves and I straighten up again, looking straight at the witch. The little bitch is looking at the blue-eyed TDH for help, partially hiding behind Jeremy.

"Bad move. A Very bad move, Bonnie. And here I thought that I might teach you some tricks, but no, you just had to attack me." I say calmly, staring deadly right into her frightened eyes.

"I… You… What are you?" the words left her trembling mouth in a whisper.

Wow. That question surely seems to be thrown around a lot today. People are just so rude these days.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Is all I answer to that question. "Well now, I don't know about the rest of you but I need a drink. I'd say it was nice meeting you, but let's face it. It wasn't."

I made my way to the bar. I'm not 100% sure but I think I'm a little annoyed with the twin; sure I'm supposedly stronger and all but he still should've done something! I mean he knows these people, he's been around them for months now and all I know are bits and pieces that he decided to give me and what Kat had time to share. I let out an angry sigh and ask the bar tender for a sex on the beach and two shots of tequila. I need to let loose and it's not like a few shots are going to get me drunk.

By the time I'm on my third round of both, the owner of those amazing eyes sits himself down next to me. "Now why's a vampire trying to get drunk at a human party?" He asks, voice deep and hitting a whole new level of sexy.

"If you haven't noticed, that seat was taken."

"Oh I did."

I smirk. Cocky. I like.

"How can I help you?" I ask, turning in my stool to face him.

"You cant." He answers, "But you can, one scotch with ice." He orders with the bar tender and takes the drink seconds later. He takes a sip and looks at me through those lashes, "Who are you?"

Urgh. I groan. Are we seriously going back to questioning me? Doesn't he have a witch friend he can ask? And here I thought we could've had some fun but no. Never any fun for Sapphire. Damn people.

**AN: Review? Pwetty please. (Thank you to those who have, love you guys for the support) Much love, E. Xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

_Previous:_

"_You cant." He answers, "But you can, one scotch with ice." He orders with the bar tender and takes the drink seconds later. He takes a sip and looks at me through those lashes, "Who are you?"_

_Urgh. I groan. Are we seriously going back to questioning me? Doesn't he have a witch friend he can ask? And here I thought we could've had some fun but no. Never any fun for Sapphire. Damn people._

"Why don't you go and ask someone that wants to talk to you." I answer and turn back in my seat to face the bar.

One moment I'm sitting nicely in my seat and the next my back is pushed hard into the bar while a white oak stake is resting against my heart, held by a hand belonging to my blue eyed demon. "I suggest you answer unless you want to end up a pile of ashes." He threatens.

Now the first question that came to my mind was, what about the human people at this party? Aren't the witnessing this? And then I realised that they've all gone outside to watch the fireworks display. And the next question was, where the hell is my twin in the time of need?

I let out a laugh and roll my eyes at the young vampire, only to get the stake pushed a little more to draw blood. "You really think that that piece of wood can kill me?" I ask.

"A stake to the heart can kill any vampire, especially this one can kill every type of vampire." He explains in a low voice.

"Really now? I wouldn't be so sure. I mean yes, you are right but how do you intend to kill me with a vampire weapon when you don't even know what I am?" I reason, "If you ask me, you have no grounds to threaten me."

He pushes the stake further in, god that hurts like a bitch! "What. Are. You. And what are you doing here?" he once again repeats himself.

"I am me, and I'm just visiting some family." I say placing extra emphasis on the word family before spelling the stake with vervain.

A sizzling sound fill the silence before a bang follows as the stake hits the marble floor. "What the..?" he says staring between the stake, myself and his hand.

"Damon what did you do? I can smell blood." Says a more mature voice, followed by its owner as he comes around the corner.

He stops in his tracks as he take the whole scene in. I'm can really tell what it would look like from someone else's view but I can tell that it would look just a bad as it actually was. He blurs towards the stake and bends down to pick it up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you brother." Says Damon and shows the vampire his healing hand.

The vamp sighs and stands up, "Who did you manage to piss off now?" he asks.

"I was trying to find out some information on our new friend while you were playing boyfriend with Elena." He says gesturing to me, with a note of the green eyed monster in his voice.

"Oh really? You're gonna be jealous over a girl that doesn't even want you, looks exactly like your ex and put this whole town in danger more than twice?" I ask nonchalantly, this whole matter is just ridiculous.

"Oh, she wants me alright." He smirked.

"If she did, wouldn't you be with her now?"

He stalked toward me, "You don't know anything." He stated.

"Actually I know everything, I had Kat keep tabs on you all. I just didn't place the name to a face before." I say poking Damon in his chest with my index finger.

I hear some shuffling before once again I'm surrounded by that group of teenagers; Damon still not backing down and glaring right into my eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?" asks Klaus annoyed, making his accent a little more pronounced.

"Well, dear brother our gests just don't know how to behave these days." I say stepping back and pointing to my now ruined dress. And it was such a pretty dress as well!

A whole wave of whispers broke out, most along the lines of 'what', 'how' and 'brother?'.

Kol stepped out of the surrounding group and dropped his arm around my shoulders, "Well now that you've met most of the family, why don't you leave like the rest of the party, huh?" he asks.

"How is it that you're an original and no one has ever heard of you?" Asked Elena in her girl next door voice.

"Simple: no one has ever lived to tell." Answered Rebekah before I had the change to and came to stand on my other side.

Horror filled Elenas eyes before she tugged on Stephen's arm and pulled him towards the door. Most of the bunch left and the only person left was Damon.

"I'll be seeing you later." Those five words was all he said before turning to walk outside, following his group of kids.

Nick clapped his hands once, "Well that was an interesting evening." He said.

"Yes it was, I'm going to bed, that damn stake hurt." I said before bluring to my room.

I was confident enough to leave Nick to sort Seth out with his room. I'm too tired to do it myself. The stake may not have hurt me but spelling it and myself so that I didn't get hurt took a lot of energy out of me. Not to mention that the whole day was very long; first school, then the talks with cubes and shifters, then running cross-country and now this.

The moment by head hit the pillow I was off with the bunnies.

"C'mon sister," A voice said, shaking me, "Get up."

I pulled the covers closer to me and hit my head under it, I am not getting up on a Saturday morning!

"Na-ah-ah, C'mon Saff we don't want Charlie to have to wait, do we?" it asks again.

I groan but sit up anyway knowing that they're right, a few longer moments and my eyes adjust to the brightness of the room. "What time is it?" I ask groggily.

"It's 8 already." Says Kol laughing.

"Why are you laughing, whats so- oh no, 8? No, no, no! Charlie is landing at half 8! Why didn't you wake me!" I shout panicking, scrambling to my feet I blur to the shower, quickly sort that out and then to my walk in closet, "Will you quit laughing!" I bark, this is not the time for this.

I quickly pick out an outfit consisting of black chinos, cream blouse, black blazer and a pair of pink court heel with a cream envelope clutch. I quickly blow dry my hair into its natural waves and I walk out of the smaller room.

"Okay I'm ready." I say and grab my iPhone off the night stand, "Seth let's go!" I shout into the hall before blurring into the garage.

I stand at the entrance to the garage and just look at its contents, talk about indecisive. "So, what are we driving?" Asks Seth coming around the corner, "Wow." He says when he gets a look at the garage.

"I know."

"Are they all yours..?"

"Uhum."

The two of us stand at the door for a while longer, simply appreciating the view before us. The garage was filled with 3 different cars but the floor was spelled – only specific people could see that it was actually made of glass, allowing a great view of the below where another 7 was parked and 4 bikes were resting along the sides.

"What do you wanna take?" He asks again.

"That one."

"That one?"

"Yes, that one."

I nod and move towards the key box. I press the open button and a single 'beep' fills the air for a second followed by a flash of lights from the custom white Hummer h2. We get into the car and drive to the airport.

The drive itself didn't seem long, it took us about 40 minutes to get there. Seth and I kept on talking about many things, it surprised me how mature the kid actually is at such a young age. He told me about his family back in La Push and the whole story about his sister… it took a lot of my will to not crush the steering wheel when he was telling me what the alpha did. How could he just leave the girl he was supposed to marry for her cousin? That is just sick. And I don't care that he 'imprinted' it is still sick. I started to understand as to why she was so hostile towards me, I just wish she wouldn't take her wrath out on me but the ones that are to blame. Poor girl. In turn, I told Seth some of my adventures throughout my life, I told him most of the happy and sappy ones; he may be mature but I don't want to take what's left of his innocence with the dark tales of this earth. I didn't tell him how I became what I am, how my parents tried to murder me or how sometimes you have to take innocent lives. I did. I couldn't. Luckily before he had any time to question, we arrived at the airport; although unluckily it turned out that we were nearly an hour late. So now we're walking around the airport cafés trying to spot Charlie and hoping that he didn't try to take it upon himself to get to his new home.

"I think I see him." Said Seth and grabbed my hand to lead me to him.

We neared Charlie but he was sitting with another couple at a table drinking coffee and idly chatting. Who is that? Just before we stopped those two laughed while the woman smiled. I couldn't see their faces as they were sitting with their backs to me.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Said Charlie and smiled standing up to gather his things.

"Who is this, dad?" I ask, silently gesturing to the couple before me.

"And here I thought you'd remember me." Spoke a low, gruff voice that belonged to the man.

My stare was meet with an intense look from him as he turned, I found myself looking into those deep brown pools as I was yesterday morning.

"What're you doing here?" I ask shaken, I'm pretty sure he wasn't supposed to be here…

"Just coming to get what will be mine. What no good morning kiss?" Paul asked teasingly and stepped towards me.

"Leah?" Seth asked the woman.

**An: What do you think guys now that Paul is back in the picture? Love E xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously:_

"_What're you doing here?" I ask shaken, I'm pretty sure he wasn't supposed to be here…_

"_Just coming to get what will be mine. What no good morning kiss?" Paul asked teasingly and stepped towards me._

"_Leah?" Seth asked the woman._

I know I said poor girl and all that but I didn't mean for her to come here! I'm not the good guy here! Hello! What gave her the idea that she was welcomed here? I sure as hell didn't.

"Why don't we go to the car…" I suggest and just walk away towards the big milk – the name fit pretty well, didn't it?

A quarter of an hour later, the five of us were sitting comfortably in our seats with the luggage packed; and we set off back home. Another 10 minutes later, the car was silent besides Carly Rye Jepsen trying to sing and annoying the shit out of me.

I violently hit the off button for the radio, "What the fuck is going on." I state rather than ask. "Pardon my French."

No one answered.

"I couldn't let Seth be here by himself, he's still a kid and even if he wanted to come here; he still need someone he can relate to. Last time I checked out weren't a shifter." Spoke Paul directly from behind me, "Also, I have some things to sort out here." He whispered leaning forwards.

I was about to ask what sort of business but I felt a hand creeping from the left of my seat onto my thigh, slowly slipping towards my south and massaging circles. He moved slowly and too lightly for my liking, I started to squirm in my seat slightly trying to keep back a moan.

"Paul…" I say in vamp speed lowly.

"Yeah baby?"

"Stop distracting me, unless you want to take a detour in the woods." I warned pressing the throttle down, effectively the speed pushed Paul into his seat. "Paul: You've got an… okay reason… plus I don't hate you. That much. Now why is the bitch here? I definitely don't like you.

"Saff c'mon, don't be mean; she's my sister." Said Seth from beside me, pleading.

I let out a sigh, "Fine." I said through my teeth, "Why are you here?" I looked at her in the review mirror.

"I… I couldn't stay there…" She said quietly before looking up to meet my gaze, "Look I know you don't like me-"

"No shit."

"-And I know we didn't get off the best start… but when you took Seth in, I thought; maybe, just maybe, you could help me too. I couldn't stay in the one place I wanted to because it hurt me to see his face. I love him with all my heart but hate him with my whole soul. His the one person that destroyed me and then my family. I'm sorry for intruding but I won't leave Seth and I definitely won't go back to the pack." She finished defiantly.

And how am I supposed to take her leave now? Not to mention that I'm not as heartless as I make myself out to be, it would hurt Seth. And he is so much like Henry… the way he smiles and his eyes twinkle… or the way he can make you do anything with a simple look. I missed Henry a lot. I thought about him a lot too throughout the centuries. Seth seemed just like him, he had all of us wrapped around his finger and he seemed like the glue to our fucked up little family. I shook my head thinking of my next words, I let her stay; not of course before explaining some ground rules for the two shifters. I had to make sure they knew what they're standing on when it comes to my family. They could do pretty much anything, I just asked them to not expose any of us or cross any of us. I'm not sure if I would stand up for them if they angered Nick.

The rest of the drive back was much less tense and a lot louder. Each of us ended up talking and we even ended up laughing at one point. I was getting more convinced towards Leah, the closer home we got but I also learned that her and I aren't so different. Besides the obvious shifter and hybrid differences, each of us was a love seeking girl under all our bitterness.

When we made it home, I called the staff that was still here from last night, and asked the men to take the luggage up to the right rooms. The best thing about Nick choosing a house? It was fucking huge. Endless amount of rooms and corridors.

"I see you brought me a gift, dear sister?" Asked Kol, walking down the stairs with his eyes pried on Leah.

"They're not food, Kol. Use your nose, you'll see that they're shifters." I answer annoyed. Kol could be so immature sometimes.

Confusion passed his features as he came down to stop by my left side, "The girl too?" He asked.

"Yeah, weird I know." I answer to him and look to the two shifters and Charlie, "This is my younger brother Kol, Kol this is Charlie Swan, Paul..." I drag out his name looking at him.

"Lahote."

"... Paul Lahote and Leah Clearwater. They'll be staying here," I introduce and explain before quickly adding, "Under my protection."

"Ah, fine. You should've asked Klaus before bringing guests to his home, though." He said walking away into the living room.

"It's our home now, Kol, stop being a prick." I said emphasising the 'our' part, he knew exactly what I meant, he was just trying to scare the trio. "You'll meet Rebekah, Elijah and Nick later. For now, you're free to do whatever, the servants will show you to your rooms. Charlie you start work at the sheriffs tomorrow morning, either myself or Elijah will take you there and then Liz - the current sheriff - will show you everything. I'll see you later." I finish and blur to my room, plopping down on the bed.

I don't know how long I lay on the bed, still dressed, and just thinking while staring at the ceiling. There was so much to do. I still needed to figure out how to help Nick take with the hunter problem. Why? Because my mother loathes us and I bet any day that this is her doing. Mhmm, let me tell you it's not a great feeling knowing that your mother is trying to kill you from the other side. I let out a huff and rub my temples, what am I gonna do? I need to get rid of her completely...

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I smiled, "they're worth more than that." I answer sitting up.

My eyes landed on a tanned smirking face. Paul was leaning against the door frame with his arms flexed as he held them crossed. He hung his head and came into the door, pushing the door shut.

"You know that won't do anything in a house full of supernatural creatures, right?" I ask pointing to the door.

"Yeah, but it's the thought that counts, isn't it?" He asks back, stopping in front of me and pulling me to my feet.

"How can I help you, then?"

"Well," he started and pulled me against him, "You could, in fact, help..." He trailed off placing a hand on my cheek and looking me right into the eyes with that intense look.

I might be centuries old but that look make me feel like a teenage girl on a first date.

"Mhmm... And how is that?"

He pulled his thumb across my bottom lip, "I've had this urge... This need... Since yesterday morning..." He whispered moving our heads closer, his nose run across my right cheek.

"... And what's that?" I whispered back, my breath hitching in my throat.  
He pulled back, looking into my eyes, "This." He said huskily seconds before he brought his lips to meet mine.

The kiss was innocent at first, the purest of kisses I've had in a long while. Our lips synchronised softly almost carefully, testing the other. His lips were very warm and insanely soft as they coaxed mine. When his tongue asked for entrance, I didn't even have to spare a thought, I just gave it. He tasted sour as red wine but sweet as chocolate, it was addicting.

We were broken apart by a banging on the door before they flung open, smashing into the walls down stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: WARNING! Graphic SEX SCENE, if you don't want to read it, skip it to the end, I did a summary for you. Enjoy, E Xoxo**

_Previously:_

_The kiss was innocent at first, the purest of kisses I've even had. Our lips synchronised softly almost carefully, testing the other. His lips were very warm and insanely soft as they coaxed mine. When his tongue asked for entrance, I didn't even have to spare a thought, I just gave it. He tasted sour as red wine but sweet as chocolate, it was addicting._

_We were broken apart by a banging on the door before they flung open, smashing into the walls down stairs. _

I looked up to his eyes and placed my finger on his lips, "Sh, stay here and make sure neither you or Leah come down stairs." I vamp whispered.

I walked down the stairs to find Damon threatening my twin with Stephan not far behind him. I'd be wondering that was going on if I didn't know better, of course it had something to do with the new born vampire doppelgänger, Elena. Why? God, why do I have to have something to do with her? I could just kill her I guess… Nah, waste of time.

"What is going on here?" I ask nonetheless, coming to stand by my brother.

Damon looked at me for a longer second before answering, "There's a hunter in town, it would seem he knows exactly what he's doing." He answered, and then proceeded to tell us how someone called Tyler got shot with wooden bullets laced with vervain and gave me one of the bullets.

"He's one of the five." I whispered, a hint of surprise could be heard in my voice.

"One of the five? What does that mean?" Asked Stephan, coming to stand by Damon with his eyes trained on me.

Nick looked to me, sending me a knowing look that said 'well talk later, alone' and turned to Damon, "I don't think you have anything to worry about, let him be for now. You can go now." He said dismissively waving his hand at the two brothers before walking into the living room.

Damon was about to follow, "I wouldn't," I said placing my hand on his chest. I could feel his defined it was, the way his muscles were strained from stress... "You need to leave." I say clearing my head.

I was just kissing a very handsome man that is still upstairs in my bedroom, who's dark smirk I can't get out of my head; and now I have my hand resting upon another, deadly handsome man who's piercing eyes have been imprinted on my mind. What am I doing? I retract my hand quickly, almost as if I've been burnt and walk to stand by the door, looking expectantly at them.

Stephan left first, followed by Damon who had a confused expression on his face. I shut the door behind them rather hard.

"Please don't tell me that you're falling for that cheap charm of his, sister? He already took our Rebekah." Called Nick from the drinks cabinet.

I blurred to sit by him, "Didn't anyone tell you that a gentleman doesn't start drinking before noon?" I ask, pouring myself some vodka with coke and ice.

"Yes they have," he laughed, "but I never stopped drinking last night so I can't be starting before noon." He explains laughing.

I couldn't help but laugh at his logic, crazy old hybrid. "I'm not falling for anything, nick, don't worry." I answer going back to his earlier question.

"It sure looked otherwise."

"It can look whatever it wants to; I don't go for men that worship 'Jessie's girl' and in this care its worse, they're the same blood."

"Just be careful around him, he'll do anything for her." Nick warned, heading out of the room.

"Stupid, love sick, cocky, dangerous, arrogant and obnoxious boy." I grunt under my breath thinking about my blue eyed demon. My?

I don't know why, I really don't, but for some reason what Nick said annoyed me. I may not feel anything towards Damon but attraction, but I can't seem to not care about the fact that he loves her. Hell, I haven't spoken with the guy for more than 5 minutes without my life being threatened! Why do I care? That's the question for a million bucks.

I let up an aggravated sigh and slammed the door to my bedroom. I opened my eyes and saw that Paul stood up from sitting down on my bed. I needed to let my frustrations out, and let's face it there was a very pleasant way of doing it. My eye lids fell half way down and I bit my lip, slowly and sensually I walked towards him.

"Who was-" he started but was cut off by me grabbing his head by the back of his hair and roughly pulling it down to mine, effectively smashing our lips together.

This kiss was a lot different than the one we shared a few moments ago, it's far from innocent. This kiss was screaming profanities from the sexual tension. I pushed him back until he fell onto the bed, breaking our kiss. He looked at me in confusion before I began to crawl over him onto the bed until we met again.

I saddled him as we made out, slowly grinding. Paul's hands found their way to my blouse, quickly lifting it and discarding it somewhere; I did alike for his black wife beater. Soon both of us were in our underwear, him in his black boxers and me in my candy red, lace set. I pulled away and kissed down his chest hungrily, following his snail trail until the line of his boxers; I grabbed the hem with my teeth and pulled looking into his eyes. His eyes darkened to pitch black with lust as he licked his lips. I ended up ripping the fabric. With that gone, before me stood his length in full glory.

Looking up from it to him, he shot me a cocky smirk. He was big. Long and thick. My mouth watered as I licked my lips and went back down, keeping eye contact with Paul. I touched his head lightly before licking it from bottom to top, inciting a groan from him. I took him all, licking, sucking and coaxing.

"My turn." Paul said pulling me up and switching positions. He was now on top of me, repaying the same pleasure I gave him.

"Paul..." I moaned, grasping my satin sheets.

"Yes baby?" He asked from in between my legs.

"I need you."

He chuckled and carried on, thrusting two fingers in and out at a steady pace while the other hand was gripping my thigh tightly.

"Paul..." I moan again, my body trying to squirm away as he worked wonders.

"Yes?"

"I really... really... need you," I say with no motivation in my voice for him to stop, "Paul... Please..."

"Please what?"

"Please I ne-ahh!" I called as he moved to suck on my clit violently, thrusting faster. "I need you to fuck me, Paul..." I moan desperately.

"Do you? How do you want me baby?" He asks keeping eyes contact with me.

"I don't care, just fuck me Paul! I need you to fuck me now." I shout, pulling his face to mine, tasting my own juices.

He kissed me slowly and intimately, his length resting against my entrance, rubbing and teasing. I buckle my hips up, trying to catch him but only get his tip as his hand is holding me down by the hip.

"Paul.." I moan in warning, he should get it that I'm not very patient when I want something and right now I was his dick inside me!

He chuckles, "Someone's impatient..." He says into my ear.

I'm about to growl at him but I don't get the chance as he slides in, pushing and tugging for me to expand for him. To fit only him. He thrusts in and out rhythmically. I can hear or feel anything besides him and his thrusts, it's just us. He stops and pulls out, picks me up by my hips and places me on my knees and hands, starts to thrust from the back. Roughly, angrily, almost beastly. The new angle allowed him to penetrate deeper, it became more sensual and intimate. I moaned and groaned his name over and over again, asking for him to go faster and harder every time. Paul complied each time, his hands gripping my hip and boob so hard to draw blood and bruise.

"Oh yes! Paul..!" I screamed and ripped the sheets where I gripped them at the same time I felt Paul become hotter and seconds later he exploded within me and groaned my name.

The two of us fell on the bed, breathing heavily. Who would've thought we'd be out of breath, two supernatural creatures?

"That... That was... wow." Was all I could come up with after several moments of silence.

"Yeah..." Paul agreed and pulled me closer to face him, "I'm sorry." He said, tracing his fingers gently over the bruise on my hip and boob.

I lifted his hand and placed it on my racing heart, "Feel that?" I asked and he nodded, "Then don't be sorry." A ghost of a smile graced his lips as he pulled me to his chest. "What are we? Cuddling?" I asked chuckling.

"Yup." He agreed happily.

"Who would've thought; the big bad wolf and the womanizer of La Push cuddles after casual sex..." I tease, giggling.

"I don't cuddle."

"What do you mean? Isn't that what we're doing?" I ask turning my head to look at him.

He pulled his eye brows together in thought, "I... Well... I don't really uhh... cuddle... with girls afterwards." He finished.

"... Normally you don't?"

"Well... Never really..." He says looking at the ceiling.

"Never?"

"Never ever."

Silence fell among us once again. Why would he cuddle with me? What's different about this hook up than the rest? I decided to not ask him, at least not yet. I don't know this new piece of information made me feel... on one hand I liked the fact that I'm special to Paul, that this isn't just a onetime thing and Kol won't be able to keep on calling me a Harlot. One the other hand, part of me kept on going back to that image, that of those piercing blue eyes...

A vibration and Cherry Bomb started to ring; I grabbed my phone and answered, "Yes?"

"Pack up the slumber party sister, we're bring a few people home or more like they're following us... anyway I thought I'd let you know." Rebekah said before she hung up.

Thank lord for my sister. I wouldn't live it down if Kol or Nick walked in on me in bed naked, wrapped around a tall hung of muscle.

"We need to get ready, company is coming." I said laying back down to place a kiss on his lips and then down his chest.

"Baby, I don't think we're going to get anywhere if you carry on." He chuckled, pulling me off and standing up.

"Mhm-em-em yum." I state obviously looking him up and down with a smirk on my face.

"What're you-" He started and then turned around to see me laying on my bed, clearly ogling his naked pose. "-Oh." He started to laugh which made me giggle.

I stand up and take a towel out of a draw, "Would you like to join me?" I ask holding out another towel.

Paul grabbed it and hung it around his waist, "I don't think that's a good idea." He said and walked out the room.

I huffed, annoyed but knowing that he's right and get into the shower. I shower vamp speed and get dressed. I put on my leather trousers, match it with a silver lace blouse and a pair of dark gold peep toe heels. I finish putting my hair up in a bum as I hear the door open.

Bluring down the stairs I ask, "So what's so important that had to get me out of bed with a hot-" I stop mid-sentence when my eyes find those stormy blue ones.

**AN: So all that happened was Saff/Bella had sex with Paul but she keeps on thinking about Damon and now the Michealsons are back at the house interrupting the fun. **

**Whatcha think?**


End file.
